1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV (television), in particular to a TV (Television) having an OSD (On Screen Display) function and a control method of the same which is capable of selecting a user request OSD (On Screen Display) function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various types of televisions from a small model such as a 14 inch television to a projection television not less than 60 inch are introduced to a consumer.
In the meantime, the analog TV has lots of problems while developing to a scale-up, a high-function. In other words, there is the problem such as a picture quality lowering, a limitation of broadcast channels, a limitation of one-way medium, and market saturation of an analog TV etc. Accordingly, a digital television is introduced in order to make up for the weak points in the analog television.
Presently, developing of a technology about the digital TV is progressing actively, it has entered a new phase performing a test broadcast or a regular broadcast about the digital TV.
The digital TV provides a menu screen having an OSD (On Screen Display) format superior to an OSD of the analog TV as well as a basic video and audio.
Hereinafter, a construction of the digital TV in accordance with the prior art will now be described with reference to accompanying FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the construction of the digital TV in accordance with the prior art.
As depicted in FIG. 1, the digital TV comprises a tuner 1 for tuning in to a broadcast signal of a user select channel among broadcast signals of each channel received through an antenna, a VSB (Vestigial Side Band) demodulator 2 for correcting an error by demodulating the user select broadcast signal and outputting the signal after converting it into a transport stream format, a demultiplexer 3 for demultiplexing the transport stream (dividing into video, audio and additional information signal sequence), a MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group) audio/video decoder 4 for outputting video and audio signals by extending/restoring the demultiplexed transport stream (video and audio signal sequence), an audio processing unit 5 for converting the audio signal into an analog audio signal in order to output the audio signal through a speaker, a video processing unit 6 for converting the video signal into luminance and color signals in order to display the video signal on a screen, a memory unit 7 for storing the additional information outputted from the demultiplexer 3, a control unit 8 for controlling each part of the system and performing database operation about the stored additional information in order to make the information display with a graphic user interface, and a network interface unit 9 for performing a two-way communication such as the internet.
The operation of the digital TV will now be described.
First, the broadcast signal of the user select channel is received through the tuner 1, and is converted into the transport stream format through the VSB demodulator 2.
The transport stream modulated in the VSB demodulator 2 is divided into a compressed and encoded broadcast video, audio signals, and additional information in accordance with a MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group) standard through the demultiplexer 3. Herein, the transport stream is a digital signal as the video, audio, data and broadcast information is multiplexed temporally by packet units.
After that, the MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group) audio/video decoder 4 outputs the video and audio signals by extending/restoring the divided video signal and additional information.
The video processing unit 6 displays the video signal on the screen after processing the video signal with a NTSC (National Television System Committee) format or a PAL (Phase Alternation Line) format. In addition, the audio processing unit 5 outputs the audio signal through the speaker after processing the audio signal by synchronizing with the video signal.
In the meantime, when a menu select or an operation order related to video/audio is inputted from a user, an OSD (On Screen Display) for embodying an operation progress circumstances or a menu screen is formed by the control unit 8, the formed OSD (On Screen Display) is displayed on the screen through the video processing unit 6. Herein, the OSD (On Screen Display) is limited as one language and one format in manufacture of a product (TV).
As described above, in the digital TV in accordance with the prior art, because the OSD for displaying the menu or user order progress state is outputted with only one language and one format, selecting a language or a format in accordance with the user taste is impossible, accordingly it is impossible to satisfy a desire of the user.